Vaná Vaewren
Vaná Vaewren is the current Kel'Vaen of the Kel'Mor and thus, one of Ren Sáron's two elected leaders. Her title of address is usually 'Kel'Vaen' or 'Mother'. She is a level five Mage and was recognised as a prodigy, particuarly in the elements of Fire and Air, from an early age. Vaná possesses the rare Gift for Dreamwalking, allowing her to travel to the Dream World at will. The High Council respects Vaná's political power. Although she may not be as subtle or cunning as her partner Kel'Dorn Kaevan, she is adept in politics in her own way by being an intimidating, independent and unbending woman. She is considered to be one of the most influential figures in Noraedor, if not the entire world. History Family Background Vaná was born in 3A. 1870. She is a member of House Vaewren through her father, Lord Ryánes Vaewren, and a relative of House Noros through her mother Elraine Noros. She had a younger brother, Eraethan, who was the heir of House Vaewren. She is also a distant relative of the current Queen Moralyn of Farron. Since she was the only member of her family to have the Spark, the majority died from old age when she was still an Apprentice or a young Mage in the Kel'Mor. Her Spark was recognised by a visiting Yellow Mage when she was fifteen years old. The Yellow Mage informed the family of the discovery and although her family were displeased about losing their daughter to the Mages, Vaná embraced it with excitement because of her prodigal skills in magic. The Spark does not only give an individual the ability to use magic but it also gives them longer life than the average Human (350-400 years) and by law, they have to move to Ren Sáron and be trained for decades. Vaná's new life distanced herself from her family and she was too absorbed by her training to visit her ageing parents; something her brother, Eraethan, never forgave her for. Eventually, her immediate family died from old age. Her brother was the last to pass away in 3A. 1940 (age 63). Vaná does not regret being distant from her family. She worked hard in the Tower to become the powerful, commanding Mage she is today, but she does recognise that perhaps her brother's resentment was not unfounded and she should have been more understanding for their normal lifespan. Vaná's Life Connections Abilities Vaná is a Level Five Mage. *Fire: 5 *Air: 5 *Earth: 5 *Water: 4 *Spirit: 4 Dreamwalking Vaná is a Dreamwalker. She uses her Gift to travel into the Dream World and view Renicia from all angles. She is able to 'shift' (a method of teleportation) in the Dream World and therefore travel great distances which would not be possible in the real world. Through Dreamwalking, she was able to locate a bandit camp in the Blighted Mountains and inform the Crywren nobility. Although it is possible to 'feel' the dreams of others and even intrude on them, Vaná has stated that she rarely likes to do so. It is very dangerous in the Dream World because of fiends and nightmares can become a reality to Dreamwalkers. Unique Spells The White Flame: Vaná is a prodigy in the Fire element. Flames differ in colour and strength but the white flame, or the flame of stars, is considered to be the strongest of its type. Vaná created a safe way for using such a powerful and destructive spell. However, it is very difficult to control and should only be used when allies are not near its destructive path.